


Can We Remain an Us?

by sagemyfanwy8



Series: Clawhauser and Bogo [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Fluff, I will add more tags later, Language, M/M, Minor Angst, Romance, Sequel, This is gonna be super fluffy, Violence, prepare yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagemyfanwy8/pseuds/sagemyfanwy8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benjamin Clawhauser and Chief Bogo's relationship has seemed to only grow stronger in the past 4 months they have dated. But when an accident puts Bogo in the hospital, Clawhauser is left emotionally susceptible to the terrible things he hears about him and come to doubts himself and his relationship with Bogo. Will the two's love for each other pull them through this rocky spot in their relationship? Or will it crumble beneath them?</p><p>A direct sequel to "A Nervous Kind of Love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my first Clawhauser x Bogo work, "A Nervous Kind of Love". I would highly recommend reading that before hand! Anyhow, enjoy!

It was early Sunday morning when Bogo was awoken by the sunlight streaming in through his curtain. It played on his face, beckoning him to get up and start the day. He sighed, no desire to wake up and reached out with his hoof to find Benjamin only to find emptiness in the bed next to him. He frowned and reluctantly go up. He stretched a bit and inhaled deeply. From his cracked door, he could smell coffee roasting and he smiled. ‘Looks like Benny made coffee for me. How sweet of him,’ Bogo thought to himself. He threw on a robe that was hanging over a chair next to the bed and walked nonchalantly out of his bedroom. He glanced around the the living room and kitchen but saw no sign of Clawhauser. He shrugged, and headed into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and decided to head out onto the balcony. Through the glass doors leading outside, he spied Benjamin, looking down into Saharah square. He quietly opened the doors, and swiftly wrapped his arms around the chubby cheetah. He gasped slightly before melting into the buffalo’s chest and nuzzling underneath Bogo’s chin. Bogo took a swig of his coffee before cooing, “Good morning, kitten.” Benjamin purred softly before responding, “Good morning.” They stood out on the balcony for awhile before Bogo decided to go make some breakfast. He gave Benjamin a quick kiss on the cheek and headed back inside. Benjamin pulled his neck in and giggled as Bogo left. It had been nearly 4 months since the two animals had been dating, and their relationship had truly blossomed in just that short amount of time. They spent every second they could together and oft spent nights at each other's houses. Bogo pulled out the required ingredients he needed to make pancakes and gazed lovingly at Benjamin outside, watching him as he waved at someone down in the square. Bogo smiled as he got back to work; he felt like each moment he spent with that adorable cheetah he seemed to fall more and more for him. He whipped the pancakes up quickly and called for Benjamin to come in. He opened up the glass doors, shut them softly behind him and sat down at the table.  
“Do I smell pancakes?” Clawhauser said, a hungry smile plastered on to his face. Bogo smiled at him.  
“You do indeed. I know they're one of your favorites.”  
Bogo walked over to the table with a plate stacked high with pancakes in one hoof and syrup in the other. He generally didn't eat such an unhealthy meal for breakfast, but he could sacrifice that at the least for his boyfriends happiness. He laid the items on the table and set down. He reached out and grasped Benjamin's paw into his hoof as they began eating the pancakes in front of them. After they finished, the two cleaned up the table and washed and dried dishes together. Afterwards, the two cuddled up on the couch. Clawhauser flipped through channels for awhile before settling on a rerun of a Gazelle concert (the exact one where Bogo and him had their first date, believe it or not). He laid his head on Bogo's lap, and slowly dozed to sleep as Bogo gently rubbed his fur and read a book, a true crime novel (you'd think he'd get enough crime working as the chief of police). The two stayed like this for several hours, neither a care in the world, cuddled up next to each other. Bogo put down his book and rubbed his eyes; he looked down at the sleeping cheetah in his lap and smiled widely.  
‘I still can't believe I'm actually dating this precious cheetah,’ Bogo thought as he gently petted Benjamin. He purred underneath his hoof, and Bogo fell that much more in love with him. 

Several hours later, Clawhauser awoke on Bogo's couch, alone, with a blanket on top of him. He never even noticed that Bogo had left the room; he sat up and slowly rubbed his eyes, yawning in the process. He glanced around the dark living room, looking for Bogo, and got up sleepily to find him. He searched the kitchen, balcony, and his bedroom, and he still couldn't find that buffalo! Benjamin gave up looking and turned on the tv once again, and flipped to a random news channel. He glanced at the novel laying on the table next to the couch and picked it up to examine it. ‘Why does he read such disturbing books? As if he doesn't see enough “true crimes” at the ZPD,’ Clawhauser thought to himself. There was no way that Benjamin could read anything like that; he was very much a “scaredy-cat” and avoided anything too spooky. As he sat down the book, he heard the front door open and Bogo come stumbling into the house. Clawhauser hopped up and headed to the hallway leading to the front door. Bogo saw him and his face immediately lit up. In his hands were several grocery bags.  
“Hey babe. Sorry I left you; I had to pick up a few groceries to last me through the week,” Bogo said before giving Benjamin a quick kiss.  
“How long was I asleep then? What time is it?” Clawhauser questioned.  
“I'd say you were out about 3 hours or so. It's around 5 now. Are you going to stay for dinner tonight?” Bogo replied as he sat down the grocery bags on the counter and slowly emptied them.  
“I'll stay for dinner but after that I definitely need to head back to my apartment,” Clawhauser said. The two never spent the night at one or the others house on work nights, as they felt it wasn't very “professional” (although that was more Bogo than Clawhauser, who would happily spend the rest of his days at Bogo's) to do so before theyhad to go to work. The two animals prepared a dinner of spaghetti with a side of salad. While they ate, they talked about making plans for next weekend.  
“I think we should check out the new museum by the subway,” chimed Bogo. “I think we could do that and maybe do a picnic at the park afterwards?”  
“Ooh that sounds great! Hopefully the weather agrees with us this time; we should pack an umbrella just so we come prepared. I'd rather not get drenched like last time,” Laughed Clawhauser.  
“Sounds like a date, then…” Bogo said mischievously.  
“It sure does,” giggled Benjamin, blushing severely.  
“You are so cute when you do that,” Bogo said with a hint of playfulness in his voice. This made the cheetah blush even harder than before. Bogo leaned over, cupped the cheetahs face in his hand, and passionately kissed him. At that moment, everything just seemed to be going perfect for the two.  
After finishing dinner and helping clean up, Clawhauser finally had to head back home. He picked up his overnight bag and headed to the door. Bogo hugged him goodbye and kissed him once more.  
“Text me when you make it home, kitten,” Bogo said, his voice full of care.  
“I will,” Benjamin replied. He gave Bogo's hand one final squeeze before heading out the door. He hopped into his car and drove off home.  
“How did I ever end up with such an amazing buffalo for a boyfriend,” Clawhauser said to himself dreamily. He sighed, his heart full of happiness and love, and continued on home.


	2. Dangerous Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably a mess and I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted, so sorry about that! Anyways, enjoy!

Bogo inhaled sharply as he pulled into the police station; he had a long week ahead of him, and to say he wasn't looking forward to it would be a ghastly understatement. His current case he was working on was a little overwhelming, and he wasn't any close to cracking it. In the past few weeks, a new drug had hit the streets known as “Liquid Death”, and in the few weeks it had been discovered it had already led to the deaths of nearly 30 animals. They had reason to believe it was tied to a gang in Tundra Town, but to be certain Bogo had assigned Officer Wolford to go undercover and infiltrate the ranks. He was their only informant, and he had discovered little in relation to the drug. 

Bogo climbed out of his police cruiser and headed inside to the station, waving to Clawhauser as he walked by. Everyone knew the two were dating, but they had promised to keep their relationship “low profile” while at work (Bogo insisted it just wouldn't seem professional). Bogo briskly walked to his office, unlocked the door, and sat down behind his desk. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he knew immediately that it was Benjamin. Pulling out his phone, he glanced over the message, smiling at the text within.

~Good morning sleepyhead <3  
Benjamin 

He chuckled to himself as he texted back.

~Morning kitten. Get back to work ;)  
Bogo

He put his phone back into his pocket and pulled out paperwork (he felt like there was a limitless amount of it) from his desk to begin working on. Before he could get very far into it, however, a terrified-sounding Clawhauser radioed Bogo.  
“Chief! Sir, we just got word from officer Wolford; his cover has been blown! He's trapped in a warehouse in Tundra Town and is being held hostage.”  
Bogo was dumbfounded; how could one of his best undercover officers get their cover blown? None of this was adding up. Wolford was a natural at playing different characters, and had never blown his cover before. Bogo knew that since he was dealing with a particularly dangerous gang he would need to arrive at the scene as soon as he could. He zipped out of his office and flew down the stairs to his police cruiser. He flipped on the sirens and sped away into Tundra Town.

Back inside the police station, Benjamin watched his boyfriend leave. He looked on with fear as he thought about where Bogo would be going, and who he would be dealing with. Benjamin shook his head to get rid of those thoughts of terror that creeped into his head. ‘I mean, Bogo will be fine; he's the police chief, for goodness sake Benjamin, get a grip,’ the cheetah thought to himself. These thoughts did little to calm him, and he felt an overwhelming sense of dread wash over his entire body. He shuddered, and watched the radio intensely, hoping for Bogo’s safe return…

When Bogo arrived at the warehouse numerous others of his force were already waiting outside for him. He located Officer Hopps and asked for a rundown of the situation.  
“It's not looking too good, chief. We've heard gunfire from within, and we haven't heard from Wolford in over an hour. We're hoping for the best, but I'm not sure…” the rabbit said as she bounced her foot rapidly. Behind her appeared Nick Wilde, who added onto the already bleak situation.  
“I have to tell ya chief. Things aren't looking too hot for ol’ Wolford. This group isn't exactly known for their kindness, especially towards someone who's double-crossed them.” The buffalo rubbed his eyes, and addressed everyone outside the warehouse.  
“We are going to head in the east entrance of this facility; keep your eyes peeled. We have no idea how many animals are in there, and we must be wary if we want to get Wolford and ourselves out safely. Now, let's move!” Bogo headed around to the back of the building with the other officers trailing behind him. They came upon a set of large, steel doors and pushed them open, creeping into the darkness ahead. In front of them was a row of large wooden crates but beyond that, they could see very little. As they pushed further inside the lights inside began flickering on above them, the officers could hear the scurrying of feet. At that moment, a single shot was fired and Bogo felt the bullet fly past his cheek. He immediately drew the pistol from his thigh and crouched behind the crates.  
“Get into cover, now!” Bogo yelled over the madness that had ensued. All around him he could hear yelling and gunfire. He slowly peeked his head over the crates to try and see how many they were dealing with, and attempting to see if he could find where Wolford was located. He heard several of his officers radioing in for backup.  
“This is officer Nick Wilde! Shots have been fired, I repeat shots have been fired, requesting backup immediately.”  
Bogo stood up from his position and began firing at the animals in front of him. He shot several rounds from his pistol before crouching down to reload. While reloading, he failed to notice one of the gang members sneaking up behind him.  
“Don't move another fucking inch or I will riddle your hide with holes,” said a gruff voice from behind him. The bull froze. Shit was all he could think at that moment; he got up slowly and turned around to face whoever was holding him at gunpoint. It was a rather large and intimidating rhino, holding in his hand a .45 caliber gun.  
“Throw your weapon on the ground. Now!” he yelled at the chief. Bogo complied, gently setting his weapon on the ground. From behind him, he heard Judy yell, “Chief! No!” In that instance, Judy fired a shot at the rhino. It slammed him in the shoulder, and in response he fired a point blank shot at the chief. It slammed into his right breast, knocking him to the ground. He yelled in pain, and heard Judy fire several more shots. The rhino promptly fell to ground. Judy ran to the chief, who looked down at his bleeding chest. As he was coughing up blood he realized just how badly he was hurt. He attempted to pull himself up but fell back down to the ground, grunting in pain. He was losing a lot of blood very quickly.  
“Chief! No! Clawhauser, Clawhauser! Come in, we need medical personnel at the site immediately! The chief is down, the chief is down…” At that moment, Bogo lost consciousness, and his mind slipped into darkness abruptly…

Back at the station, Benjamin froze when he heard the words that had just been yelled from his radio. He stuttered as he attempted to respond to Judy but the words would not form in his mouth. He finally was able to form a quiet okay and put the message out that they needed medical personnel. His heart jumped to his throat, and a lump formed so he had trouble breathing. He abandoned his post at the station and immediately headed towards Tundra Town in his police cruiser. As he drove, he began crying hysterically.  
“Bogo's going to be okay, he has to be okay,” Benjamin repeated to himself as sped on. The chant was doing little to calm him however; he cried even harder as he pulled up to the site, and fearfully rushed out of his car. There seemed to be thousands of people there, from police officers to news teams, all looking to the warehouse. He saw a number of different animals sitting in police cruisers in handcuffs, and multiple others being rushed away in ambulances. The cheetah ran as fast as his chubby body could take him, searching across the field for Bogo. Most of the other officers around him didn't even notice him as he rushed about. Benjamin ended up running straight into Judy, who was surprised to see him there.  
“Clawhauser? What are you doing here? Why aren't you back at the station?”  
“Bogo. Where is Bogo?!” Benjamin questioned the bunny tearfully. She looked toward him in sympathy.  
“Follow me. I'll take you to him; they're going to be taking him in the ambulance. They have to do immediate surgery on him.”  
Benjamin eyes widened immediately as he followed Judy to an ambulance located near the doors of the warehouse. Soon enough, he saw Bogo being pulled out on a stretcher. There was blood all over him, and on his face was an oxygen mask. He cried harder as he stared at his boyfriend, his lover, and he ran towards the ambulance. Before he could get any closer, however, one of the doctors from the ambulance stopped him.  
“I'm sorry sir, but you cannot go any further than this,” the canine replied.  
“That is my boyfriend in there! You have to let me see him. Please,” Clawhauser begged the doctor. The doctor looked down at the clipboard he was carrying, looked back at Bemjamin, and shook his head.  
“Sir, you can visit him in the hospital. Now we have to rush him there as soon as we can. If you'll excuse me,” the doctor replied before running back towards the ambulance. The minute he climbed in, it sped off towards the hospital. Benjamin watched on tearfully as it left the warehouse before retreating to his car. He flipped it on quickly and raced to the hospital. The tears fell silently down his face in an endless stream as he stared out of his windshield. His mind raced with terrible thoughts.  
“What if he dies?” his conscious asked him. “What will you do without him?” his brain pondered. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned on his radio as loud as he could, using the music to blast away the thoughts running through his head. After a short drive, the cheetah swiftly parked in the hospital parking lot, and hopped out of the cruiser and ran towards the ICU to find Bogo. He clutched at his chest as he ran to the front desk, and asked the clerk where Bogo was.  
“Sir, please go sit in the waiting room. He went directly into surgery. We will notify you when he is ready to see anyone,” she said in a sympathetic tone.  
“So he will survive?” Benjamin asked tearfully. She didn't respond, and Benjamin walked towards the waiting area in a daze. He cried as he sat there, waiting to hear about Bogo, praying that everything would go okay and that he would get to see the buffalo soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I will hopefully have chapter 3 up soon but I can't make any promises. Remember, comments and kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! I will hopefully post more soon, and please let me know if you like what you've read so far!


End file.
